The Pain of Living
by RoseLeBlanc
Summary: How will Emily deal with the repercussions of her and Hotch's ordeal. Will a more than friends relationship bloom or are they still friends at all? And how will the team handle all of this? Do not read unless you've already read My Horrible Teenage Life; this is the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Whooohooo I actually wrote the first chapter! Please read My Horrible Teenage Life before this one though or else it will make no sense. Enjoy. PS I don't own Criminal Minds; there's the reason we're getting an Emily replacement on CM...**

**Emily's PoV**

It has been two weeks since the- well- since the whole being a teenager thing. It had been easy enough to adjust but I avoided Aaron and JJ like the plague. JJ knew too much for me to be close to her again. I knew that she thought that would wear off but it wouldn't. Eventually she would corner me after work and demand answers but those were answers she wasn't going to get.

And then there was Hotch. The only non-work related thing I'd said to him for the last week was I think you dropped your pen. I just wasn't sure what my feelings were anymore. Before _that it was_ clear cut and easy. Hotch and I were work friends; sure sometimes I felt a little spark in my stomach when we touched but that- that could be ignored. I was good at ignoring things, tucking them to the back of my mind to be dealt with when I was alone.

I slipped the finished files under my arm to deliver to Hotch's office. We had a brutal case in Arizona. Seven pregnant women murdered in one month and the unsub- Michel Johnson- was shot. By me. He was about to slit Melissa McDonald's throat and I couldn't let that happen.

"Hey Em!" I whipped around to see Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Reid assembled by the elevator.

"Yeah?" I knew what they wanted but I didn't want to turn them down yet. It would feel too staged.

JJ spoke this time. "We're all heading to the bar for drinks. Did you want to join us?"

I let my face show disappointment as I spoke. "Oh, sorry guys. I would but I'm exhausted; that case really took a lot out of me."

Their faces fell and I ignored the pit growing in my stomach. "It's fine." JJ's voice was thin and wan.

"Can you ask Hotch for us?" Derek asked. I knew he was only asking me so we would be forced to talk one another.

I nodded and went on my way.

The stairs to Hotch's office seemed to take forever and my feet felt like they were filled with lead. I knew he didn't have respect for me anymore. I could see it in the way he looked at me.

I opened his office door with a heavy heart and knocked on the door jam.

"Come in." He didn't look up from the file he was hunched over.

He looked up as I entered. "Oh, Prentiss, could you close the door."

I knew it wasn't a question. I stiffled a sigh and closed the cheap wooden door. Oh how I wish I could be Emily to him again and not _Prentiss_. Honestly, it hurt; as much as I hated to admit it.

I slapped my newly finished files down on his desk as I lowered myself into a chair.

We started at eachother for a few minuted before I spoke. "The, uh, the team wanted you to come with them. They're going for drinks."

His face remained unreadable. "I'm going to go pick up Jack from Jessica's but tell them I say thank you."

I nodded. "Did you need something, Sir?" If he was going to call me Prentiss again like nothing ever happened I was going to go back to the icy tone of sir that I reserved for him only when I was pissed.

"You fired too soon on the Johnson case. Another few seconds wouldn't have killed Melissa; we would've had more time to negotiate."

My eyes narrowed. "Another few seconds wouldn't have made Johnson change his mind either. You saw the look in his eyes. You _know _the profile!"

His face didn't move. "It wasn't your call Prentiss. There was a chance- however slim- that he would change his mind. The point is you've been reckless in the field."

"Don't tell me that. I've been doing _everything _that you asked of me! You wanted me to stay at the office on the Mulroney case with Reid and I did. You wanted me to stay at the station and work victimology on the mob hit case- when you know that I can speak Italian- and I did. What else do you want Hotch?"

"That was how you compensated for being in the office- shooting someone?"

"No, Sir, that was how I saved a woman's and her child's life. I'm compensating by doing everything I _should _in the field. Is this _really _all this is all about?"

He finally reacted. I pushed and pushed and _finally _reacted. Anger flashed in his eyes and he clenched his jaw. Fine it wasn't a monumental reaction but it was something. "You can leave now _Prentiss, _thank you for your files." I stalked over to the door and wrenched it open trying to collect myself.

I smoothed my face although anger boiled in my stomach. Compensating by _shooting _someone? Seriously, what was his problem?

Reid and the rest of the team minus Hotch and Rossi stood in front of my desk, waiting.

"So?" Morgan asked with raised eyebrows. I shook my head.

After declining more offers to go out I made my way out to the under ground parking lot. It took me fifteen minutes to drive back to my apartment.

I unlocked my door and reset the alarm. I drifted the rest of my night on auto-pilot not absorbing anything just doing.

I wished more than anything that it could just go back to normal. JJ, Garcia and I going for brunch on Saturdays. Derek and I joking around together. Me confiding in Rossi. Trying to protect Reid from Morgan's never ending teasing. And Hotch- Hotch and I just being us. Just having dinner together with the rest of the team, driving together to a crime scene, talking about Jack.

I missed it but I knew I couldn't go back. They didn't think of me the same way and I didn't them. JJ was more of a mother than I had ever known and I didn't want her to try and comfort me anymore. Somehow it hurt too much- it all did.

I swished the wine around in my glass as I sat on my couch watching Doctor Who reruns. Sergio jumped up on my lap and nuzzled my arm.

I scratched his head. "Hey Serg, what would you do if you turned into a teenager and may or may not have had a _bit _of a crush on me? If you were human I mean."

He purred and stretched. "I know, right?"

That was the last straw. I was going insane. I downed the rest of the glass and picked up the bottle. This was going to be a long next few months.

**So here it is guys. This one's gunna be a bit lighter and funnier than My Horrible Teenage Life but it will still have some really serious angsty parts. Don't worry Em will open back up to the team; it will just take time. Speaking of time it would only take two seconds to leave a review ;)! Thanks I hope you liked it- Rose!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while but i found out about *SPIOLER* the girl that's replacing Emily. It just made me really sad and it made it seem more real that she's leaving. Yes I know she's just a character on a tv show but I REALLY liked her. Anyways... What do you guys think of Emily leaving and her replacement, Alex Blake *angry face*? Ignore my ranting and enjoy...**

**PS I changed the age of Em's daughter or this wouldn't work out. Please don't bother correcting my math because, yes, I know it's wrong. ;)**

**Emily's PoV**

I hadn't been able to keep her off my mind lately. Before I'd just buried it in the back of my head like all of the other mistakes I had made. But now it was a constant thought at the top of my list. I took solace in the fact that JJ was the only one who knew. Although I found grief in the fact that she'd always try and broach the subject when I had made it obvious I didn't want to talk about it.

Somehow she had roped me into going for coffee with her even though I promised myself I wouldn't do stuff like this anymore. _Some much for that_. I pulled on my plum coloured zip up sweater to go with my dark jeans. I pulled on a cream scarf and my old black shoes and headed out the door of my apartment.

The cold November air hit me like a wall. It whipped at my face and tore at my scarf. I speed walked over to the parking garage and finally found shelter in my little black Toyota. I cranked the heat and started on my way to what I would soon know as the best coffee meeting of my life. Or the scariest.

-CM-

The cafe was small and reminded me of the one in Paris that JJ and I had met at. I shivered at the memory of some of the worst months of my life.

JJ sat at a table for two in the corner of the cozy abode. Her pin straight hair was caught in her lip gloss. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her usually perfectly groomed self looking a bit frazzled. Then I remembered Will and what was going on. The smile died on my lips. Some friend _I _was.

I sat down and grasped her hand. I smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry. I really haven't been supporting you with this whole Will thing." I was fine with withdrawing from social activities and pleasantries but it _wasn't _fine for me to leave my number one friend and confidant alone in the dark.

She sighed. Her eyes pleaded with me. "How about we just start being _open _with each other again?"

Fear clenched my heart. I fought it though. JJ was my best friend _and _the least likely to judge me. I gave in. It was time to start opening up again. I really hadn't (while my adult self hadn't) since before the whole Doyle fiasco.

"Alright." My voice was quite but it was there. "So tell me what's going on with him?"

Her eyes flashed with anger for a second but it was quickly overtaken with something else. Happiness. My eyebrows drew together. Why would she be happy about what was going on with Will? There was something I was failing to understand.

"We can talk about that later, I swear. But right now I have some news you might like to hear. Don't be mad, K?" She always swept her own problems under the rug so she could focus on everyone else's.

My head was racing. _What had she done?_ "Alright...?" My voice trailed off at the end; a hundred questions in my pause.

"After you told me about your daughter I did some investigating and-"

"What!" I exclaimed, cutting her off. "You can't just-"

"Em, listen to me first." I clenched my fists and set my jaw. "She lives in Maryland now with a foster family. The family that adopted her died in a car accident three years ago." She continued.

My eyes glittered with tears that I wouldn't let fall and my mouth opened in surprise. _How had I not known? How had I not checked up on her? Why had I assumed that everything would be alright? _

She reached across the table and squeezed my hand the way I had just done for her when I thought we were about to delve into a conversation about Will.

Her eyes lit up with hope as she spoke and mine followed shortly after I heard her say: " I had Pen check the state laws. If you want you can regain legal guardianship of her. She could live with you."

"God, JJ, wow." I paused. "Thank you." I stood up with JJ and wrapped my arms around her.

My head was spinning. I just couldn't grasp the fact that there was a chance I could see her again- I had dismissed that hope years ago. A million questions flooded my head. _What did she like to do in her free time? What sort of grades did she get? Was she mad at me? Did she even know about me? Was she happy now? _

My voice cracked. "What's her name?"

A huge smile lit up JJ's face. "Amelia. Her name is Amelia."

**Sorry this one is so short guys! I'm still not sure about the pairing in this so I'm stalling until I decide on one. It's between Em/ Derek, Em/ JJ and Em/ Hotch- let me know what you guys think, k? Please review- let me know about pairings, your opinion on _Alex Blake_ and, of course, if you like my fic! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the support guys! Your reviews keep me going; in the next chapter I'm going to thank some people who have really left some magnificent reviews! ;) It really means a lot to me! Enjoy...**

**Emily's PoV**

My fingers worked the small, rectangular piece of paper JJ had given me. Her neat writing scrawled a simple number. As simple as it was I couldn't bring myself to type the seven digits into the phone. Sweat was building up on my palms and my heart beat rang through my chest. _Beep. _The first digit went in. _Beep. _I clenched my jaw. _Beep. _I started to pick my finger nails. _Beep. _My heart was beating so loudly now I couldn't focus. _Beep. _I swallowed hard. _Beep. _My head felt light and little spots danced in front of my eyes. _Beep. _I had faced down some of the worst criminals on earth without batting an eye but now- now I was terrified.

The dial tone rang out; I felt ill.

"Hello?" A distinctively female voice asked. Nausea rolled through my stomach.

I cleared my throat and let go of the death grip my teeth had on my bottom lip. "Hi, my name is Emily Prentiss I'm." My voice caught. I took a deep breath and put on my game face. "I'm Amelia's mom."

I heard her confusion when she spoke. "Amelia's mother died in a car accident."

I blew out a breath and started to chew on my lip again. "I know I- she was adopted by them. I had her when I was a teenager."

There was a long pause on the other end; for a second I thought she had hung up. "I'll go get her for you." She spoke slowly -cautiously- like she didn't believe me.

I heard some muffled words. "Hello?" Her voice sounded like music to my ears. I had been thinking about this moment for so long now.

She didn't sound confused when she spoke; there was something in her voice something that told me she had been waiting. She had been waiting for sixteen years but her voice still held the inklings of hope.

"Hi." My voice was breathy. "Did- do you know about me?"

"Shelly said you were Emily- Emily Prentiss, right?"

My breath caught in my throat. "Yes- yeah I'm her."

I heard her swallow. _Maybe I should hang up. Maybe it's just easier you her to forget about me. _"My mom, the one who _adopted _me, she told me. She said that a girl named Emily Prentiss got pregnant with me but it wasn't her fault so I needn't me mad." She was sobbing now. "I've remembered those words my whole life." I didn't know I was crying until I felt liquid hit my blouse.

My voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I-did you want to meet somewhere?"

My heart caught in my chest. I couldn't breathy. I couldn't think. The only thing I could muster was one coughed out word.

"Yes."

**Sorry guys I know this one is short but it needed to be done before the next chapter. I hope you're liking it and if you have any ideas let me know! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's PoV**

_Okay, maybe forty minutes had been too early. _We had planned to meet at one on Saturday. It was twelve twenty. There was a little Italian restaurant on third that we planned to meet at. I was standing infront of the door to get in when a sudden realization hit me. Sixteen years and I hadn't gotten her a gift.

I _did _have time to kill so... I looked into cozy shops as I walked on the snow crusted pavement. One shop looked too girly while another looked too rugged. _What was I thinking I hadn't even met her yet and I was making decisions about what she liked? _I took a deep breath and walked into a fairly neutral looking shop. Sparkling rings and leather bracelets lined the shelves. A blue turquoise ring with an intricate silver band sat on a table, brushed aside. I liked it, it had an old antique, almost eerie feel to it.

I reached for it but an overdone fifty something woman who worked in the store stopped me.

"Sorry, honey, but that's already being reserved by another costumer."

"Oh, that's fine, I-"

A teenage girl with light blonde hair ran into the store and up to the counter.

"Sorry! I just needed to make sure this person I was waiting for wasn't there yet because I don't want to be late but I need to get this because- Sorry I'm rambling."

"It's fine deer..." Her voice faded to the background of my mind. The girl there was something strangely familiar about her. For a second I thought Amelia but she didn't look anything like me. I mean I know she could look like- like one of those men but somewhere in my gut I knew she must have one, just one, feature that was mine.

I had managed to completely separate the events of my daughter and the _Incident _in my mind. I was thankful for that- I didn't want to have any mental reservations when I got to see her. Without turning around she left the store after she payed for her ring.

I turned around and checked my watch as I wandered through the aisles. I still had twenty minutes. A glimmer in the weak sunlight caught my eye. Hanging there was a gold chain and on it a small golden, although tarnished, bird. It's tiny wings were spread like it was trying to get away. Or trying to find something- someone. I didn't believe in signs or cosmic shit like that but this was- well this was fitting.

-CM-

I opened the old wooden door to the restaurant and took a breath of the rich smelling air although food was the last thing on my mind right now. I scanned the tables until I saw _her. _The girl from the shop. She stopped craning her head around and her eyes widened when they fell on me. Me a perfect stranger. Her white blonde hair stuck to her light pink lip gloss and framed her even paler face. A smattering of the lighted coloured freckles brushed her cheeks and nose.

But what stopped me were her eyes. They were deep and imploring and black. Just like mine.

I walked towards her like a zombie; as if I were in a trance. "Am-" My voice cracked. "Amelia?"

Tears blurred her mirror like eyes. She nodded.

I chuckled with hysteria and glee. Pulling out a chair I sat down. "So, um, how have you been?"

**Yes I know it's short but the next one is going to be super long because this was one chapter with the next one so I had to break it off from this one and this seemed like a good place. By the way the person who reviewed as guest for chapter one thank you very much! I love you all and input is gold! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the huge amount of support I'm receiving guys!**

**Emily's PoV**

She laughed. "I've been, well, alright. A lot of stuff has happened." Her eyes were downcast as she uttered the last few words.

I bit my lip. "I'm so sorry about your parents. When I gave you too them I really didn't think that-"

She shook her head. "No one could've know what was going to happen that night. So, um, tell me about your self?"

The last thing that I wanted to do was lie to my knew found daughter but all the same there was no way in hell I was going to tell her about the CIA or any of my undercover ops.

"How about you tell me about you first?"

Her thin eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "Um, I'm in grade eleven, my favourite colour is light blue, I just got ninety six percent on my chem test last Thursday. Oh yeah and I love One Direction."

Who the hell was One Direction? I sighed in relief; she seemed like a well adjusted, normal, teenage girl.

My eyebrows furowed when I saw her glance at the clock and then at her phone nervously.

"Amy, can I call you that?" She nodded. "Is everything alright?" I didn't want to force my concerns on her but I really _did _want to know if she was alright. _Was I coming on too strong? Was she annoyed? Did she want to leave? _Snap out of it Em! I mentally scolded myself. Think like a profiler.

"Um yeah I-"

"Do your parents know you're here?"

Her face blanched, her pupils dilated and she swallowed hard. "They're not my parents." She didn't yell but her quite whisper held the power of a scream.

I reached over tentatively and touched her arm. "You have to tell them where you are."

She looked down to see where my hand touched her arm. She smiled briefly then used her other hand to pull her wayward hairs out of her lip gloss.

She bit her lip like she was considering something. "Why are you so nice to me?" my heart jumped into my chest; did she hate me? I had never been so unsure of myself. "No no no! Not like that! It's just you're so caring and you've never met me before. My foster parents they're..."

My eyes narrowed. I had seen this far too many times in my line of work but please god just no. I looked at her, straight through her. "They're what Amy?"

"They don't hit me or anything they just... refuse to acknowledge me, love me or even look at me."

There was an awkward pause. "I got you something." For once I had no advice, no consoling words. Nothing because I was just to pissed at her _foster parents_ to form any real advice because morewthan anything this kid needed- no deserved- to be loved.

I slid her the small gift bag across the rickety wooden table.

"I-I did too." She fumbled with her bag before pulling out a similar gift bag.

We exchanged gifts and with a small smile I pulled out the blue ring from before. It had completely left my mind in the recent whirl of emotions that had taken me over.

"Thank you, Amy. You really didn't have too." Her name still felt foreign on my tongue.

She fingered the small pendant that was now laced across her fingers. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

We sat for a second sipping our lattes and waiting for our meals. "Are you going to call them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She chuckled. "It sounds more like an order than a question so sure." I smirked, so did she- another thing that we shared. Everything that we had in common I was cataloguing on my mental list; forever searing it into my memory.

She pulled out her phone and let her fingers skitter across the keyboard. "Done and done."

I laughed and shook my head. "What?" She asked.

My voice was brethy- almost hoarse. "Nothin'."

-CM-

After we finished our food I began to grow worried- our time together was almost up.

With a heavy heart I led the way outside so her _parents_ slash people-I-just-might-kill-if-I-saw-them could pick her up.

"So maybe sometime we could hang out again or something?" I didn't miss the underlying tone of hope in her voice.

I smiled brightly at her and my heart felt warm for the first time in a while. "Of cour-"

The sound of gravel and snow crunching under tires drown out my words. The door of a green SUV swung open and a well built man in his forties walked out.

I gasped slightly when I felt her warm hand wrap around mine. I gave her hand a quick squeeze before the pissed looking man saw us.

I could tell from his walk that he was a dominant alpha male who was used to ordering women around; wait until he got a load of me.

"Amelia who the hell is this?" He snapped at her. I immediately stepped in front of her. Unlike a normal victim she didn't shrink away she stood up straight and looked him right in the eye.

"I'm her mom."

At the same second Amelia answered. "She's my mom- my real one."

I fought back the tears that were clawing at my eyes.

He raised his eyebrows. "You mean that slut who got knocked up when she was sixteen?" His eyes danced with laughter. The bastard was enjoying himself. I was pissed- if he talked to me like this in public I could only imagine how he treated Amy behind closed doors.

"She is _not _a slut! She is my mother and, unlike you, she loves me."

"If you want to ask me a question please direct it to _me _and not to your teenage _daughter._"

He looked me up and down then- actually considering me. He had a mean look on his face and growled when he spoke. "Well aren't you a piece of work honey."

I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes. "I'm _a piece of work _who works for the FBI and carries two guns; so actually I think you should back off."

He clenched his jaw. "Amelia! Get in the fucking car."

I heard her swallow behind me. "No." I felt my body relax when she spoke; there was no way in hell that I was going to let her get in the car with that man and I was happy she seemed to agree.

"And where do you think you're going to go then baby?" Two more seconds and I was going to clock him in the head.

My mind started to scream at me then- it was an opportunity that I never thought I'd be granted.

"She can stay with me- if she wants." I added the last part while I turned to look at her.

The tension between all of us with palpable and my whole body was tensed up- ready.

Her jaw fell open and her eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes- yes please." Her face looked disbelieving and her hand was shaking as she took mine.

"Oh really?" He asked loudly. "Because last time I checked I was her legal guardian."

"Well, you obviously didn't check this morning because in the legal office of Kayman and Clark at nine fifteen I sighed a document that stated _I _was her legal guardian. Sure she could still live with you- that is unless _I _say otherwise."

I felt Amelia's palm close around mine tightly. "This isn't over." He had an absolutely murderous look in his eyes as he stormed back to the SUV. Good maybe he would be distracted enough to crash and die.

"Can we go to your place now?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Amy, we can go home."

I knew it wasn't going to be an easy journey or a painless one but I knew it would be worth every step of it

**Next chapter I'm gunna touch on Will and JJ's issues; don't worry I haven't forgotten. I have decided this is maybe a hotch emily fic. I will be bringing in a possible love interest who will be a lawyer and a oc. Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait guys I've been camping (without internet) for the last week and a bit but do not fear, I'm back! This is an all about JJ chapter. Enjoy!**

**JJ's PoV**

"So, honey, tomorrow night I'm be a bit late. There's gunna be a meetin' about the new crime division." Will stated in his New Orleans drawl that I used to be so infatuated with. My fascination had worn off long ago.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I was tired of pretending to believe his lies; letting him feed me lines. I was just really tired and now I was about to snap. "You know, _Will_, that's funny because I thought the new division opened on _Friday_ ?" I knew he would scramble for an excuse, and expect me to believe it, because after all I was his _faithful _wife.

He didn't even break a sweat. _Cheating bastard_. "Oh, sorry, Jaje that's what I meant."

Henry was right in the other room, perfectly able to hear us but all of a sudden I didn't care. "So, Will, why were you late last night-_again_?" I raised an eyebrow and had an Emily like smirk on my face. It was a look that said I-knew-exactly-what-you-were-doing-but-please-humour-me-with-you're-answer.

For a second concern flickered across his face; a shadow of doubt passed though his eyes. I felt a wave of nausea roll though me as _he _put his arm around my waist. The arm he probably put around _her. _He started to talk to me in the same voice he romanced _her _with. _She _was one out of the two people who had ruined our marriage and, ultimately, my life. Will was the other one- of course.

I listened silently to his lame excuse- in fact I think he had used that one last month. Anger was bubbling up in my stomach and tears were starting to bite at the corners of my eyes- tears that I promised would never fall. They were tears for Will and what we had and what we'd lost and what was to come.

"You know what Will?!" My voice was raised and broke at his name. I had cracked- had enough, I was just done with his lies and excuses.

Somewhere in my enraged haze I saw something click in his eyes. He knew I knew. Before he wasn't sure but now he was positive. I hadn't become a profiler because I sucked at it.

"I'm tired of _you_! I'm tired of putting on this front so you can be happy! I'm tired of living a _fucking facade_!"

Always the actor he frowned. "What do you-"

My voice was low and lethal. "You know exactly what- or should I say who- I mean."

He face started to turn red and he tugged at his collar. "She's just my partner JJ."

Hot sticky tears burned down my face as it crumpled. My vision was bleary as I shook my head slowly. I spoke barely above a whisper. "No, Will, she's so much more. She is the one who took you away from me and you know what? Maybe I should thank her." My voice quivered. "Thank her for taking the most deceiving cruel man who ever pretended to love _me _and hold _me _out of my life."I was sobbing now and Will had moved away from me; like he was afraid of what I might do.

"Mommy?" My heart broke for the second time that day.

There were tears in his large hazel eyes. His nose was red and he was holding his teddy bear from one arm.

The corners of my mouth turned down and my eyes crinkled up as I tried to keep the tears in for Henry.

"Henry, baby, you and me have to leave for a little bit, okay?"

"JJ think about this."

I cut a look to Will and his desperate tone. "I've been _thinking _about this for six months now."

I turned on my heel and grabbed Henry's outstretched hand. He follow close to my heels, confused.

"But what about Daddy?" I felt like someone had shot me in the gut. A physical pain closed around my body like a net.

"Daddy is having some problems with his _friend _right now so we're going to go away for a bit, okay honey?" I knelt down as I spoke and looked his in the eyes trying to will him to understand.

"Like when Amanda was my friend but then Tommy wanted to be friends with her so she stopped being friends with me?" I bit my lip and faked a watery smile.

"Yeah honey kinda like that."

I grabbed my go bag from the closet and went into Henry's room with him. I started to grab clothes and stuff them into his backpack. I took a few stuffed animals from his bed and added them to the blue canvas bag.

"You can't just take Henry away Jen."

I rolled my eyes and let out a disbelieving sigh. "And you can't possibly believe that I'm going to leave him with you."

"Hey Henry." Will bent down to talk to him. He wouldn't. "Who do you want to stay with, me or Mommy?" He did. He had actually stooped so low that he was going to bring Henry, our son, into this.

A confused look tore across his face. He looked up at me then back at Will. "Are being like Tommy Daddy?"

Now Will looked confused. "Like who Henry?"

His bottom lip stuck out and tears filled his already glassy eyes. "I wanna go with Mommy."

-CM-

Henry and I were in the dark blue Subaru. I had been driving for half an hour trying to calm down when I realized we had no where to go. My parents lived in Pennsylvania and there was no way I was going to go to Will's sister's house.

Henry had fallen asleep in the back seat holding his teddy bear. There was a bit of snot on his angelic face that I would have to wipe off later.

Then the obvious answer hit me and I pulled off the road. I silently removed my cellphone from my purse and dialled the number of the one person who had always made me feel safe.

A groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hey it's JJ..."

**Ohhhhh, who do you guys think she is calling in her time of need? What do you guys think about a slight JJ/ Emily undertone plus her and Hotch plus this OC I'm going to bring in in the next few chapters? And just so you know the next chapter is more Emily orientated. Please review :) **

**- Lots of love, Rose.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Emily's PoV**

"Hey it's JJ, Em, I- I need some help." My head cleared up at that single word. _Help_.

"What? Anything you need JJ." Five hours ago Amy and I had had a bonding session over cold pizza and now I was in panic mode. JJ had done so much for me and _meant _so much too me the thought of her in danger sent me into a cold sweat.

"Can H-Henry and I come over? Just for tonight. I forgot my wallet when W-W-Will." She started to sob then. If Will had layed a finger on her I was going to kick his cheating ass back to New Orleans. Or just kill him- yeah that would work too.

I tried to soothe her over the phone wishing I was there to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

"Where are you now?" I asked in a quite voice not wanting to startle her.

"We're, um," She hiccupped. "We're just off of highway 109."

"It's fifteen minutes to my apartment, do you think you can drive alright?" I would come get her but Amelia was asleep in the guest room so- oh shit the guest room. JJ and Henry had bunked over before in the tiny guest room one night when Will had drank a bit too much and was starting to scare her.

I guess, like everything else in my life, I could just take it as it came and figure it out later.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry I'll, um, uh be there in fifteen. Thanks." Her voice was so quite I had to strain to hear it.

"JJ before you go."

I could hear her taking a shaky breath. "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

-CM-

"Hey Amy, Amy?" I touched her shoulder lightly. She opened her eyes groggily. "Mmmm five more minutes Em." I couldn't help but smile at the casual way she mentioned my name.

She had been bunking with me for five nights now. Her _parents _had hired a lawyer and the such but I really wasn't that scared. Sure there was this niggling fear at the back of my mind that she would get taken away and it _terrified _me. But in all honesty the law was on my side. At least that's what the lawyer who I had talked to said. He had seemed pretty trustworthy. Well I mean I had had Garcia do a background check but the guy acted like a gentleman. I rolled my eyes at _myself _for ranting inside my head. Again. I really had to stop that.

"You can go back to sleep I just need to tell you something first Hon."

She sat up and I would have chuckled at her haphazard look had I not been going mental worrying over JJ and Henry. She blonde hair was pulled into a floppy bun with flyaway hairs surrounding her head like a halo. She was wearing an old teal hoodie of mine and grey sweatpants. There was goopy white cream smeared on her chin that she insisted made zits go away. Yet in my eyes she was still a sight to behold.

"Do you have tickets to Justin Beiber or something?" She asked excitedly her dark eyes lighting up.

"Justin who? Never mind. Sorry Amy but no a friend of mine is in some trouble and her and her son are coming here."

Her eyes softened and then were pierced with worry. "Are they alright?"

Her love for other people had not stopped amazing me sense we first spoke. It reminded me of JJ. "They're going to be, Amy, we're going to make sure of it." A large grin broke out on her face. The way it spontaneously made an appearance had struck me with thoughts of my unit-chief. Thoughts of him. Thoughts of Hotch. I mentally smacked myself. There was something much more important going on right now than my teenage (no pun intended) thoughts for him. Of him. Like when he- God I needed some help.

My reprieve came when I thought about the blonde superhero who I was lucky enough to call my friend. Time seemed to be dragging by. I checked the clock that hung, slightly askew, on the wall. The clock had to be wrong. I glanced at my phone.

Only five _freaking _minutes had gone by! The time was dragging on tortuously. The minute hand seemed to quiver in place, not wanting to move.

I rubbed my temple and noticed Amy in the bathroom trying to scrub the white gunk off her already perfect skin.

She hopped on one foot on the slate grey tiles of the dimly lit bathroom trying to remove her fuzzy Scooby-Doo socks and brush her teeth at the same time.

"Hey kiddo you do know her son is only three, right?" I asked with a smirk. No matter how mature teenagers were teenagers with teenage tendencies. That's what I told myself in regards for my slightly more than friends feeling for Aaron during our time when we were thrown back, not very nicely, into our teenage years.

A dull pink blush coloured her pale cheeks. "Yeah, um, of course I know that." She set down her toothbrush and put her other sock back on.

Amelia sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I couldn't quite get over how easily she trusted me. Maybe it was just my nature but it was hard for me to understand.

"Hey Em, why exactly, if you don't mind me asking, is going on with this friend?" She sounded genuinely worried for JJ, a person she had never met.

I sighed. "It's complicated but her boyfriend has been a complete ass, excuse my language, and from what I can guess they had a fight. She's pretty broken up about it but I think more than anything she's worried about her son."

Amy nodded her her head with a lost in thought expression on her face.

I patted her on the arm and bit my lip. I knew the next few days, weeks, and months would hold a host full of horrors for her and I only hoped the Amelia and I could help her. Help them.

-CM-

The door bell pushed me from my stupor and I sprang to my feet and raced to the door with Amy on my heels.

I ripped open the door, without checking to peephole, to reveal a devilish looking JJ and Henry. Her hair was dull and her eyes were dancing with newly unleashed demons.

"God, JJ,come here." I wrapped my arms around her stiff frame. Soon warm liquid was seeping into my old Yale shirt.

We stood in the door frame with my arms around her. I felt in that moment that I could protect her from every bastard that ever hurt her. Every ungrateful idiot who didn't have the heart or the brains to see all the beauty in her.

We broke apart when we heard a bubble of laughter. Amelia and Henry were sitting on the hardwood floor together and Amelia was tickling his sides. My heart melted at the sight of them together. JJ started to cry harder.

-CM-

Amelia and I were bunking together in my room and JJ and Henry had the guest room. I had asked Amy to head to bed; she had complied without question and, after kissing me on the cheek, she went to my room. JJ had put Henry in bed.

I swished the wine around my glass. The red liquid looked black in the weak light provided by the lamp. The digital clock on the pvr blared 1:38am.

We sat facing cross legged facing each other; not unlike how we sat when I had delved into _the Incident. _

"Do you want talk about it?" I asked softly. So many emotions danced in her eyes but I couldn't name three of them.

Eventually her face settled on one. Fatigue. "Not tonight; maybe in the next few nights but right now I just want to sleep."

She got up and walked into the guest room. I sighed with exhaustion. All I wanted was for JJ to be happy. For Amelia to finally feel fulfilled and for Will to get his ass kicked. Really that was all.

**Amelia's PoV**

I crept out of Emily's bedroom with an old quilt. Her sleeping form was sprawled on the couch. I brushed her ivory hair out of her face and covered her with the blanket. I kissed her cheek. "Good night Mom."

**So next chapter is Em meeting the OC and hanging with Amy, JJ and Henry. The chapter after that is pretty much her spazzing at Will. And after that well I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. FYI I don't live in the US so please excuse my references to (possibly) made up highways. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I really want to thank the four people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm aiming for ten (maybe?) reviews for this chapter (please?) ;) -Lot of love, Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

**Except for Amelia I own nothing and no one. Enjoy :)**

No one else knew besides Amelia and myself the war that was raging between JJ and Will. He (aka the Devil in my mind) had called the next morning demanding to know where _his _son was. Too bad for him that I answered the phone.

Weak light was filtering in through the gauzy curtains and there was an incessant ringing issuing from the table beside me. For a second I was confused but then I remembered I had never crawled into bed last night yet somehow a heavy blanket still covered me.

Still in a sleepless haze I grabbed the phone off the table without a second thought.

"Prentiss." I muttered. If we had a case right now I was going to blow a gasket.

"Where the hell is JJ?" An annoyed, heavily accented voice asked.

Now I wasn't normaly a raging hormonal bitch but right now I was running on three hours of sleep, I found my _daughter _six days ago and my bestfriend and her son had been put though an emotional wringer because of this man.

"Right now I think she's on a one way trip to no way in hell am I going to tell you." Anger clouded my mind and my vision.

"That's real cute Emily but you'd better tell me where _my _son is."

"Well." My voice was icy. "Considering I'm the one answering her cell phone I'm sure the cop in you could figure out where she is right now." Each word was slathered in sarcasm and hatred.

"I'm on my way." His voice was low and threatening not unlike that of Amelia's foster dad.

I snapped into CIA agent slash I'm going to kick your ass mode. "If you get within one hundred feet of my apartment I will _personally _see to the smashing in of your face and possible removal of a certain extremity." Sometimes I was brash, sometimes I was stupid, but sometimes it was called for.

I could practically smell the whisky on his voice when he spoke. "I guess I'll just have to wait until she goes out. When she's all alone thinking its alright to just walk to my car. That's when I'll find her." Chills ran down my spine. Had Will been a serial stalker in his last life or something?

He should have been grovelling for a chance to get to speak to JJ, not threatening her. Alcohol did strange things to some people and I wasn't going to take that chance. JJ was going to be close to me for the next week weather she liked it or not.

If Will came within twenty feet of her he was getting his ass handed to him. Come to think of it if Will doesn't come within ten blocks of her I might still beat him senseless.

I opened my mouth to respond but the line cut out.

-CM-

The lumpy batter sizzled tantalizingly as it hit the pan. After the phone call I hadn't been able to sleep. Possible scenarios raced through my head. I was so paranoid after I checked her room just to make sure she was still there. Her and Henry had been curled up together on the guest bed.

I had started to make the batter for banana and chocolate chip pancakes when I realized it was only six in the morning. After dusting every surface of my apartment (twice) I had turned on the skillet and started spooning in the batter.

**Amelia's PoV**

My eyes still felt crusty from my restless slumber as I jammed my glasses on my face. An alluring sent had pulled me out of the push blankets that encompassed me.

Joy spread through me as I saw Emil- my mom in the kitchen. It was still hard for me to adjust. I had always wondered who my biological mother was. My adoptive parents had told me scant details besides her name and vague circumstances. I still felt a void in my soul from my adoptive parents' deaths but in the short time I had known Emily the hole had started to heal.

"Hey Mom what smells so good?"

She dark hair whipped her alabaster skin as she turned; the spatula had a thick batter on it that made a _splat _sound when it hit the floor.

My face flamed red. I was an idiot; of course it was too soon. "Sorry I-"

"No, Amy it's fine. Actually it's more than fine." Her familiar dark eyes glistened. "All my life that's all I'd ever wanted, to be a mom. A real one."

I smelled burnt batter bubbling on the skillet but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her- my mom and whispered. "You're the best mom I could ever ask for."

-CM-

**Emily's PoV**

Henry and Amelia were on the couch eating their slightly blackened pancakes while they watched _The Incredibles_.

JJ and I were sitting in my scantly furnished dining room drinking tea. Well JJ tea, myself coffee.

She raised her arm to lift her tea cup to her lips and that's when I _it. _A large purple and black molted bruise sat on her forearm. It formed the distinct shape of five fingers.

My mouth fell open and my face flushed red with anger. JJ wasn't paying a spot of attention when I realized what I could do. The _only _thing to do if I wanted to make sure JJ was never hurt again.

With so much more finesse and confidence then my teenage self I lied. "Hey I need to run and pick up some milk do you mind?"

I almost broke when I saw fear and sadness flash in her eyes but I was set on what I had to do.

"I won't take too long."

She bit her lip and then nodded. "It's fine take as long as you need."

I pulled on my jacket and boots in one swift movement and was almost out the door when I yelled to Amelia. "I'll be back in twenty."

I drove on auto pilot turning on the familiar streets with ease. 1857 Poplar Street. I closed the Toyota's door and walked, not into the store, but up the drive way of JJ's house. Up the drive way to Will.

**I seriously not a Will hater but somehow he's turned into an evil being in this fic. Oh well, what do you guys think she's going to do? I'll update on monday if I can guys. I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed for TPOL and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to thank you personally but you know who you are ;) Please review (You don't need an account and it can be anonymous) they really give me inspiration to keep on writing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys I'm not in the best mood in the world. My computer crashed last Monday and I lost the next two chapters of this fic and had a crazy bill to pay. I'll try and update on Wednesday and I apologize for what's going to happen to Will I'm taking my anger out on him. Sorry about the wait and please review- it will make my day a lot better.**

**Will's PoV**

My heart swelled with hope when I heard the doorbell go. Please, God, let it be JJ. I _needed _her to give me another chance, I don't think I could handle it if she didn't. I would show her that I could- that I _would_ change.

I ripped open the door to my beauti- what? Emily Prentiss stood there her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face. A look that spoke to the seasoned FBI agent and international spy she was.

My jaw- and fists- clenched. I _hated _Emily Prentiss. JJ, quite mistakenly, thought that she could trust Emily more than myself. I messed up but she needed to know that I was still there for her, still there to protect her.

"Is there a problem?" I spat at her. Maybe I was being unfair but I blamed her. I was sure that JJ had gone running to her when she figured it out. Emily had probably- after that freaky teenage stint- convinced her to leave me.

Her eyes were murderous. "Yeah, Will there is a problem. Could you _please _explain to me why JJ has a hand shaped bruise on her arm. Or why she flinches every _single _time the doorbell rings or, Will, why she can't fall asleep unless she _locks _her bedroom door?" Her voice raised with every word, if I wasn't a cop or actually thought she could hurt me, I might be scared.

"Do you really think that's _my _fault?! She hunts down serial killers of course she's paranoid."

"Look just let me get her stuff." She said with an eye roll.

Anger flared up in my chest. "What, she can't get her own stuff?"

We stood there in a mock Mexican standoff. Our eyes were locked. I expected her to look away but she never did. I sighed then stepped to the side. "Fine." I muttered.

She held my gaze as she stepped around me and into the house.

**Emily's PoV**

I started to stuff JJ's clothes into my go bag that I had brought with me when his hand closed around my shoulder. The anger had gone from a boiling point to a slow simmer in my belly but now- now he was going to get it.

"Now Emily." His low voice drawled. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

I whipped around. "And if I do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

I saw it two seconds before it happened. His hand clenched into a fist and it connected with my face. I didn't feel anything except anger. If he treated _me _this way I could only imagine what happened to JJ.

I grabbed his still moving arm and jerked it towards me, his body following. My knee hit his gut and my left elbow to the back of his head. He straightened up about to hit again but my anger was faster. I kicked him in his knee- the one that I knew had been shot out only a year prior. With all the strength I could muster I threw a right hook- right into his pretty little face. His nose gave way with a satisfying _crunch_.

He was bent over with his hand to his face. "Next time you feel that anger bubbling up inside you. You feel like you can't control it, you just need to let it out- don't use _anyone _and I mean anyone as your punching bag or I _will _hurt you."

He grunted. I patted him on the back and walked out of the room. "By the way, Will, next time I won't spare the little ones." I said with a malicious nod of my head towards with crotch.

-CM-

I walked back into my apartment milk in hand. "How was the store?" Amy asked. At the sound of her innocent voice I felt a twinge of guilt.

"Fine thanks." I said with a smile. She was still in the other room with Henry.

I heard a gasp as JJ entered the room. The guilt faded. Her hand went to the tender bruised skin of my cheek.

A silent understanding floated between us and she wrapped her arms around me. I leaned by chin on her head and started at the ceiling. _Why was it that I always strived for the truth when oblivion was much safer- and less painful- than understanding?_

If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be taking antidepressants and I would have actually quit smoking when I was twenty one like I'd told everyone.

I sighed. Maybe it was just human nature. Or, a voice inside my head said, maybe it's just you.

**I know its short but I'll update soon. By the way I will be updating My Shattered Dreams soon. Please leave a review and have a nice day guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I don't like to promote other people but you really have to check out Kaleidoscope it's about Emily's suspicions that there is something up with Beth. It's funny and serious at the same time; I really like it and hopefully you guys will too! Anyways Enjoy :)**

**Emily's PoV**

Three days later-

Since my little altercation with Will neither JJ or I had uttered another word of it to each other except for me making her promise that she would never let him hurt her again. JJ and I had told Amy and Henry that I had walked into my car door. It wasn't unbelievable considering I had done just that three weeks ago. Amelia was still suspicious about the origins of my bruise but I had assured her that all was well.

So far we had been lucky, no cases had come up so we were on desk duty trying to overcome the mountains of paperwork that plagued all of us. Well all of us except Reid.

"Really, Em, it's fine. Henry and I can't stay here forever."

"Come on JJ we had this conversation yesterday, I really don't mind." JJ had been here for five days now and, apparently, she thought herself and Henry a burden.

Her face deflated as she sighed. It really was impossible to get anywhere when we were both so stubborn. Lowering her face she retorted. "I just don't want to intrude on your time with Amy."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. In the time that she had been here JJ had become something of an aunt to Amy.

"JJ she loves you, and so do I. I understand better than anyone that you need your space but I also understand sometimes you just don't want to be alone."

A smile graced her lovely face. "Thanks, Em."

I nodded as Amelia came running into the room. She was still going to the same school and had adjusted well as far as I could tell.

I didn't know what she was so excited about but I assumed it wasn't about the history report she was supposed to be writing.

"Emily!" She yelled at me. I hadn't noticed the phone in her hand until now.

My brow creased as I stood up in worry "What is i-"

She cut me off. "It's your hot boss that you have a crush on!" My face burned as it turned a lovely shade of red. Fuck. If he heard that I was going to die. I was actually going to curl up and die.

With a shaking hand I took the phone from Amy's hand. If only a hole in the floor would swallow me up, I thought as JJ and Amy smirked at me.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Hey Sir, did you need something?" I mentally smacked myself. Hey _Sir_? Did you _need _something? I had killed all forms of friendliness and demanded to know what he wanted. Good Lord.

"Who was that who answered your phone?"

Time to deflect and distract. "Oh, we can talk about it later. Was there a case or was it something... personal?" My voice lowered seductively at the end. There was no better way to distract a man than sounding sexy. God, I had sunk so low- I was actually _trying _to sound sexy for my _boss. _

I had walked out of the room and into my bedroom to fend off eavesdroppers.

I heard his breath catch in his throat and sputter out a cough. Mission achieved. I smirked, I couldn't help but enjoy the fact that maybe just maybe Aaron liked me- just a little bit.

"Well, yes, I suppose it is personal." He had regained his stoic professionalism with eases. "We need to talk."

His voice sounded so definitive, like I had no choice in the matter.

"About?" I asked with a raised eyebrow before I remembered he couldn't see me.

"JJ's situation." How did he know about that? "You as a teenager." I thought he was going to let that go. "Amelia." It was my turn for my breath to hitch in my throat.

My voice was icy when I spoke. "How, Sir, do you know these things?"

"Your not the only one with sources, Prentiss." It stung, like he had slapped me, I had thought we were beyond the cold professionalism of last names. "Meet me at my office tomorrow at six."

Tomorrow was Friday and I knew everyone else would be going home early. I had planned on it as well so Amy, JJ, Henry and I could go hunt for a Christmas tree. Apparently that was now going to be a Saturday plan.

"Fine, see you tomorrow, _Hotchner_."

"Goodbye Prentiss, I hope you can keep you crush on me under control." I could the smile in his voice that rarely came out. The line went dead.

-CM-

"No, you hold that one between your thumb and-"

"Thanks, Em, but it's not going to happen. Chopsticks are impossible." Amelia proclaimed, exasperated. We had ordered sushi in and I was attempting to teach Amy how to use chopsticks; twenty minutes later we were no where.

"Like this Emmy?" We all turned to see Henry holding the chopsticks perfectly. JJ got out her iphone and took a picture. I laughed. Amelia died inside.

"Soooo how was you talk with Mr. _Hot_chner?"

"Amelia." I groaned. "He's my boss and-"

"And you two would be perfect together."

I looked in surprise to see JJ with a smug look on her face. "Come'on Em, you two would."

"Well." I muttered, red faced. "Even if we would-"

"So you admit it!" Amelia declared, triumphant.

"God, you and JJ are the tag team from Hell." I said with an roll.

JJ gave me a what-happened-to-not-swearing-around-Henry look. I grimaced. I really wasn't capable of not swearing for a whole day. If wasn't my fault I just had a large vocabulary that consisted of several less than desirable words. In several languages.

I sighed as I watched JJ trying to explain to Henry that just because the sushi had dead fish in it it doesn't mean that anyone was murdered. Amelia laughed as Henry yelled loudly that someone should call the police.

Everything just seemed so... so perfect. Nothing in my life ever stayed that way. Ever. For now I would enjoy it because surely it would not last. Surely it would break like every other God damn thing I touched.

**OC will be coming in next chapter guys! Would you guys rather I focused more on this or on OMSD? Let me know :) I would love it if you left a review- Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehe i suppose sorry isn't going to cut it? School started last week and that combined with work has made me a very busy (slightly irritable) lady. I will try to update both this and OMSD once a week. For those who are wondering, OMSD will be updated saturday afternoon pacific time (most likely). I know it's a short one but I'm a tad short on time right now :). Without further adieu, enjoy!**

**Emily's PoV**

Friday afternoon- Federal Bureau of Investigation headquaters.

"Where you goin' at two o'clock in the afternoon, Princess? Isn't a bit early to be hittin the bottle?" Derek teased me with a wink. If only he knew how true that was. Sure, that wasn't where I was going but as of late I had been using my healthy supply of wine and other alcoholic beverages to keep the demons away. I told myself I would stop once I left Paris but I had yet follow through.

Our relationship had improved by leaps and bounds everyday since I was resurrected but yet we still seemed so far from what we once had.

"Your confidence in me is stunning but I actually have an appointment." I drawled with a smirk knowing it would make him crazy to not know what my appointment was.

He leaned back in the coffee stained rolling chair by his desk and shrugged exaggeratedly. "If you have a hot DATE that's cool with me Princess. Not sure Hotch is gunna like that though." He said motioning to said boss's, and my slight crush's, office.

I snatched my keys from my desk drawer and sprinted to the elevator in a fashion that would have made Usian Bolt proud before I was accosted by Aaron at Morgan's loudly mentioned words.

-CM-

In a short time I was rolling up to the law firm of Kossman and Co. with dread bubbling my stomach still from this morning.

Ten minutes later I was shaking hands with a man who looked like a cross between Bradley Cooper and Johnny Depp. His broad shoulders shook when he laughed and small lines crinkled like dry rice paper by his piercing eyes. The dread in my gut turned into a girly giddiness.

Reality drifted back into focus when he spoke. "You alright there, Ma'am? Those doors can be awfully heavy." He spoke with an accent that was foreign to even my well versed ears.

Shit. I had forgotten about that when I had been freaking blinded by this God. Not that I was one to ogle attractive men but I couldn't help myself.

The large oak door was missing the panel of glass that I had to expected to be there when I pushed on, what I had assumed to be, a solid surface. My hand had gone right through the small, albeit empty, space that the glass _shoul__d _have occupied. I had gotten a face full of wood and a shooting pain in my nose for my troubles.

"Oh yeah," I muttered, "It was no big deal just a lack of seeing on my part. Although," I added, "that door really did appear out of no where."

He chuckled, in a very genuine way, as he spoke. "So, I guess I can assume you're my next client?"

"Well, that depends. Are you a doctor?" I joked. I figured I had embarrassed myself enough in front of this man so I might as well be my sarcastic socially inept self.

His tanned face contorted as a lopsided smile played across his features. Beyond the laughter there was something else in his eyes- something that spoke of unanswered questions and confusion. I ignored those minor details that only a profiler would see for lack of evidence that would have supported his mental state. I had done a very in depth search on him before I came here.

-CM-

It had been half an hour and I couldn't stop thinking about the man with a suit that was almost as neatly pressed as Aaron's on the ride back to work.

His name was Jake Kossman and he was going to be my lawyer. Our lawyer- because not seven hours ago had a letter arrived from the firm of Greentale and Marks stating that Amelia's former foster parents were filing a law suit. A law suit to get her back.

**Talk with the bossman is next! Please let me know what you think! If you have any ideas just PM me or review and if I use them I'll be sure to mention you. Who do you guys want Em to be with? Hotch, JJ or Mystery Man? You don't need an account to review and just a good job is fine, anything to let me know that your still interested. **

**PS what do you guys think of Mystery Man?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the break there guys! More regular updates to come and just so you know I did replace the fifth chapter of OMSD if you are reading that it just didn't show as being updated.**

**Emily's PoV**

**The only thing worse than heartbreak is denial. **

"Prentiss." Like the air conditioning wasn't already cranked his icy tone made me cold; I suppressed a shiver that was trying to ram it's way up my spine.

"Agent Hotchner." I replied evenly not showing how much his words hurt. One of the many things that I never forgot from the CIA was to never let anyone see you hurt. _Wait, never mind, that was one of the lessons my mother jammed down my throat. _

We sat in stiff bureau chairs with his large oak desk in between us; in more ways than one it was a barrier. It was one for emotions like love and hate but also a physical one- because I swear to God if that man got any closer to me I was going to kill him... or rip off his clothes and- _God my mind needed to stop going there. _

"I understand that this may be a difficult conversation for you Prentiss and I appreciate you cooperation."

I choked on my spit in a very unattractive way and raised a well groomed eyebrow at his obscene statement. He broke his signature scowl for just a moment to give me a confused look of his own.

"For _my cooperation_? With complete respect here, _Sir." _Sir sounded a suspicious amount like fuck you but that wasn't my fault. "You practically forced me to come here! And what do you mean by a _difficult conversation for me? _Compared to some of the shit I've been through this _conversation _seems like a fucking walk in the park. You're not treating me fairly. Let's just get straight to the point here and cut all this bs." My voice had levelled out from the shrill shriek it had risen to and my fists were now nicely folded in my lap instead of clenched in shaking balls at my side.

That was when I got the famous Hotchner glare that made professional hit men quiver in their seats. I keep my jaw out at a defiant level and tried to keep my gaze even.

Seconds before he opened his mouth I noticed the fire in his eyes the the red hue of his usually composed face and realized that I was in for it now.

"You chose to come here Emily." Gone was the false pretence of professionalism and here was the raw emotions that had been plaguing us for much too long. "I asked you and you complied- I apologize for trying to be respectful. Actually no! I'm tired of apologizing to you because your emotions are too fucking delicate!" I couldn't stop the flinch at his raised tone and felt a familiar heat rise in my throat and burn my eyes. "I've been trying to protect you since you got back here. I've been making sure you're alright! That you're going to the psychologist that _you _won't even _speak _to!"

I remained silent not trusting my voice and thanked the heavens for the few feet of privacy the desk allowed my crumbling shreds of dignity.

"You know what Em? It wasn't that easy for me either. I had to lie to _my _family for you all because you _slept _with a fucking _terrorist. _Now please tell me how I'm not treating you _fairly_?" His tone was soaked in a sarcastic marinade of hate and anger.

My saliva thickened and my eyes felt as if they were being pricked with hot pins. I felt the weak vulnerable Emily from long nights alone and doubting voices start to surface. But then I caught her- I would not cry in front of this man who I thought I could trust, no I would give him Hell.

"I'm sorry you are having a hard time with your daughter but what did you expect? You abandoned her." I saw his eyes widen at his own words and his mental plea to for me to let him take them back.

_Too late_, I thought. I knew we would both regret this later but that was the only thing our relationship could seem to handle- regret.

"I _slept _with Ian for a _job _Aaron. It's not a nice job and don't think for one moment that I don't hat myself for it. But it's not the only job I've done- I have plenty more skeletons in my closet that I don't intend on sharing. Amy and I are actually getting along fine- thank you. Just an FYI Hotch I cried every night for four years about having to give up Amelia."

With that I rose from the navy cloaked chair and marched from his office.

-CM-

**Hotch's PoV**

With that I watched the woman I loved confidently stride from my office with a simple- I'm going home now.

The fight drained from me as I collapsed into the ridged bureau chair. That's when the waves of guilt started to pound into my heart and into my soul. _How could I have been so stupid?! _I loved that woman indefinitely although I would never admit it.

The look in her eyes as I told her that Amy should hate her would haunt me forever. I wanted to be sick but there was nothing to do about it now except for trying to make it up to her- because, as I had just found out, trying to just smooth things over didn't work very well with the only person I knew who could be as hot headed as me.

The ache in my heart returned that had been absent for four years as I realized something- Emily Prentiss hated me.

**Dont worry guys it will be getting better for Em and Hotch just stick with me! I would really like to know who is still reading after the break there so if you could just drop a review that says hi or something that would be great. More to come on Tuesday or Wednesday if I'm not swamped with homework ;)!**

**- Rose**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait guys but I had some personal stuff going on and I wanted to let you know I have gotten over my bulimia and now I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks for those of you who are sticking with me!**

**Emily's PoV**

"Well, _Love_ you need to take a second and ,oh I don't know, think about your _feelings_." Clyde's ego filled sarcastic British drawl filled my ear.

I sighed as I pressed the phone closer to my ear with my shoulder as my fingers continued to weave an intricate braid into JJ's corn silk hair.

Easter called me half of an hour ago according to the digital clock on my dust caked TV stand but it felt a lot more like half my life to me. I'd have to get that clock checked out.

He had more or less called to nag me about the fact that the new office head in London was a, in his words, biggot who needed a sharp slap on the head. Somehow the conversation had progressed to my lastest falling out with Aaron.

"Whatever Clyde I've to go." I was quick to tap the red End Call icon on my pristine phone screen to make the annoying voice of my former boss and lover shut up.

"Well you sound happy." JJ deadpanned sarcasticly.

I rolled my eyes at the blonde with raised eyebrows. I had told her what happened with Hotch when she called me in a panicked haze after I'd stormed out of the office. Ever since the whole fiasco with Doyle everyone was overtly cautious when I left the building.

"Ug JJ! He's can just be so condescending sometimes!" Her pastel blue eyes danced with laughter.

"Which one?" Her velvet pink lips tried to keep from twisting into a smile but she couldn't keep it in as a dimple inducing smile broke onto her petite face.

"Oh like you're so lucky in the man department JJ!" I retorted jokingly. Henry had been put to bed hours ago and Amy was in her room trying to figure out how to write mole conversions for chemistry. If I listened though I could hear the Taylor Swift music leaking out from her room and I figured she had given up.

JJ rolled her eyes and stuck out her short red stained tongue at me. Once JJ had come back to my apartment we cracked open a bottle of deep crimson wine. We were now on our third.

"Well I can't exactly hit the clubs anymore prowling for a man Em." She rose from her cross legged spot on the floor and ran her hand over her freshly twisted French braid.

"What you don't want to set up an online dating profile for millions of creeps to gawk at?" I asked with a smirk planted upon my red lips.

"Millions?" Her sweet tea voice asked. "I think your expectations are a little high there Em."

"Com'on." I slurred. In all honesty I had downed a bottle before JJ had gotten here. "You're freaking gorgeous JJ! I think millions in an under statement."

For a second the smile on her face vanished and her eyes flashed with something I couldn't quite place. If I hadn't consumed so much alcohol I would've said it was lust.

A tired smile fixed it's self on her face as she slung her thin arm around my frame sending a shiver down my spine and a tingle to places I shouldn't mention. I would later blame it on my intoxicated state but for a spit second I swore she was going to kiss me.

Her eyes became hooded and those pastel lips of hers parted in a welcoming O. But then in an act that I perceived to be purely treasonous she pulled back.

**-CM-**

**JJ's PoV**

I had put Emily in her bed with a bottle of water and an Advil on the dresser for the morning full of pain that was sure to follow.

I blew out a big breath as I flopped down on Emily's buttery soft leather couch. My head was spinning with dangerous feelings of lust and anger and hope and, most of all, confusion.

Emily was my best friend and nothing more but sometimes the line became blurred and a spreading heat filled my stomach.

I wanted her to put her dignity aside and go talk to Hotch but I knew that wasn't going to happen right now and, honestly, I didn't know what to think of their latest blow up. All I knew was Emily was a woman who needed someone to love her before it was too late and her cold hard exterior took her heart over as well.

**Review maybe?**

**Lots 'o love- Rose**


End file.
